Kenma, The Cat is White
by Little Fae Sorceress
Summary: In which Kuroo is moving into a new apartment, with his childhood friend Kenma. Shenanigans ensue.


**A/N: Lazy, pointless fluff with no real ending.**

 **Written for the NeonClan Tumblr Contest, with the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP buying a dog, cat, or whatever pet and naming it after Person B. (But can be interpreted as platonic)**

Kuroo is starting to think that bringing three boxes upstairs at the same time wasn't the best idea. In theory it sounded great, he could bring all of the boxes up at the same time to avoid multiple trips and the hassle of waiting for the elevator that moved slower than molasses.

However, he's currently standing outside the the red wooden door of his new apartment-no their new apartment, with no hands available to reach for the keys to open it. Well this is great.

As he's trying to figure out how to set down the boxes without just dropping them, he realizes that his new roommate should be home. "Kenma?"

When he doesn't get a response, he nudges the door with his elbow and shouts louder, "Kenma!"

It takes a few minutes, but just as Kuroo is about to try again, Kenma appears by the door, looking slightly ruffled.

"I was in the middle of a level," he mumbles.

"Ah, sorry," says Kuroo stepping in. "I couldn't reach my keys."

Their apartment isn't exactly five star, but it was cheap and that was good enough. The main living area is completely covered in random pieces of furniture and boxes, some half empty and other unopened. A doorway connects it to the kitchen, and a hallway branches off in between the living room and the kitchen which leads to the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

Kuroo gently puts down the boxes in his arms, clasping his hands together. "Well this is the last of my stuff, are you all settled in?"

Kenma nods, eyes sliding to his room, "Shouyou helped me bring it all in earlier."

"Oh? And how is Chibi-chan?"

"He's fine…I need to go finish my game."

"Alright then-"

Kenma just about runs back into his room, and slams his door shut.

"-have fun."

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, but doesn't pursue Kenma. He would open up on it sooner or later. For now Kuroo has to deal with the large pile of crap that he needs to pack into his room. Clothes would be a good place to start he figures.

Hunting down the two boxes filled with his clothes, he randomly picks one of them and carries it into his room. Kuroo kicks the door to his bedroom open none too gently, and dumps out the neatly folded clothing onto his bed.

His room is painted a navy blue color, bare other than his bed and a tableside drawer next to it. He can't wait to move the rest of his things into the room to give it some life.

He'll have to deal with the blandness for the moment though. Might as well start with adding his clothes.

Kuroo gets pretty far into the tedious task of hanging and organizing his clothes into his closet when he hears a startled shout. He immediately drops the t-shirt he's holding and runs into the hallway.

"Kenma?!"

He doesn't see anything, but he can hear the sound of crashing in Kenma's room.

"Come back here Kuro!"

"I'm right here!"

When he receive no response, he walks over to the room and pauses at the door, "Kenma, I'm coming in!"

Kenma still doesn't answer, and Kuroo is quick to throw the unlocked door open. Rushing in, he's expecting either a wild Bokuto or a burglar, but Kenma holding a kitten is definitely a better alternative.

Kuroo tilts his head curiously, and lets the tension leave his shoulders, "Care to explain?"

"...I found a cat earlier."

"And you brought it home?"

"It didn't have a collar."

Kuroo studies the kitten, it looks fully grown for the most part, but not completely mature. It's a year old at best, but its eyes make it much younger. They seem too large for its face, and hold an odd golden hue. They're encompassed by pure white fur, that's slightly damp from Kuroo assumes to be an attempted bath.

"It's cute. Did you give it a name yet?"

Kenma looks at his feet, "...Kuro."

"What?"

"The cat's name is Kuro."

"...The cat is white."

Kenma's gaze doesn't move from the ground, "It looks like you."

" _Kenma, the cat is white._ "

Kenma sighs exasperatedly, "Its eyes. They're like yours."

"Oh."

It takes Kuroo a moment to register, "Wait, you named the cat after me?"

A smile spreads across his face and he waits for Kenma to set the cat down, before crushing him in a hug. "You named a cat after me!"

"It's not that big a deal."

"It is that big a deal! I knew you cared!"

"Kuroo if you don't let go I'm renaming the cat Daishou."

 **A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Daishou is basically Kuroo's arch-nemesis.**


End file.
